Bamboo Fountain
by Yuudoko
Summary: Itachi is noticing his little brother in ways he shouldn't and tries to avoid him. Sasuke doesn't like it. Oneshot. ItaSasu.


It wasn't until Sasuke was around the age of fifteen that Itachi started to really notice his little brother more then normal

It wasn't until Sasuke was around the age of fifteen that Itachi started to really notice his little brother more then normal. Like the shadows under his eyes when he looked up at him through those long dark lashes. Or the way his body jerked every time Itachi's name rolled over his younger brother's tongue. The way his pants clung seductively to his ass…

Some days Itachi couldn't even be near him in fear of ramming him against the nearest wall and fucking him senseless.

But that was his little brother. Thoughts such as these should never pass through his mind. The idea of touching Sasuke in any way other then an older brother was wrong. But his body reacted differently every time Sasuke walked past. And Sasuke wasn't helping in the slightest. That naïve, innocent little boy had crawled into his bed one night complaining of a nightmare. Itachi hadn't protested against his brother sleeping with him but all he could think about was how Sasuke's groin brushed dangerously close to Itachi's hip. And other times Sasuke unknowingly whined his brother's name, leaving the older Uchiha hard and throbbing for him.

And the only way Itachi knew how to resolve this without giving into temptation was to separate himself from his adorable little brother. That didn't make Sasuke happy.

"He's avoiding me, I know it." Sasuke mumbled as he watched Itachi by the bamboo fountain, one of his brother's favorite places to pass time. He was hanging around another Uchiha, Horoshi, who was around his brother's age.

"You think so?" Horoshi asked folding his arms over his chest and watching as the young Uchiha starred intently at Itachi from afar.

"Definitely," Sasuke nodded. "He doesn't even say good morning to me anymore, he won't let me into his room, and whenever I call for him, he makes up some lame excuse to separate us." He whined. Horoshi suddenly imagined the young Uchiha whining his name in the exact same tone, and then mentally slapped himself. He didn't blame Itachi for keeping his distance. This boy was strangely erotic even if he wasn't trying to be.

Horoshi grinned.

"I think I know why," Horoshi closed his eyes. Sasuke suddenly snapped his attention to him.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded.

"I've seen the way Itachi looks at you. He's attracted to you. But you're too dense to notice so now he's feeling rejected and staying away." Horoshi explained, ignoring the daggers being glared his way for insulting the ebony haired boy.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi sitting peacefully by the fountain. The older Uchiha seemed to grow more relaxed with every soft _clank_ of the bamboo falling against the rocks as its contents overflowed. Sasuke's body shuddered as he wondered for the first time what it would feel like to run his fingers through his brother's hair. What it would feel like to run his tongue over his brother's lips.

"What do I need to do?"

Horoshi's grin widened and he proceeded to explain to Sasuke how to fix the problem.

Sasuke stumbled out of the bushes and over to the fountain. His face was flushed from the very vivid details Horoshi explained. He tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. Itachi instantly looked up at the sense of his little brother's presence.

"N-nii-san," Itachi immediately hardened at the sound of his brother stuttering innocently.

"What is it, otouto?" Itachi asked, keeping himself calm and collected.

"I want to you to do something for me," Sasuke continued as though he had to think about his words before using them.

"Yes?" Itachi quirked a brow in curiosity.

"I want you do fuck me, Nii-san."

Itachi's jaw fell slack. He couldn't have been more stunned if Sasuke had slapped him.

Before his eyes, his little brother pulled off his shirt, exposing his creamy soft skin to the daylight. He then shimmied out of his shorts and boxers before straddling the still shocked Itachi's waist.

"Forgive me Nii-san, I didn't mean to reject you." Sasuke breathed in Itachi's ear before giving it a nervous yet seductive lick. Itachi's body was on fire now, his pant becoming unbearably tight. He would ask questions later.

Sliding his hands around Sasuke's waist, Itachi hissed in pleasure at the feel of the soft warm skin. He gently placed his little brother on the grass and caressed his neck with his tongue. The vibrations of Sasuke's whimpers and moans shot through Itachi's mouth like lava, making his body shudder in response. Itachi moved further down, nipping at his collarbone and growling at the sweet taste of his younger brother's skin.

Sasuke couldn't breathe as his older brother had his way with him. The way Itachi's lips feathered against his skin knocked the wind out of him. The way Itachi's tongue darted over his perk pink nipple made him want to die. "N-nii-san!" Sasuke groaned. Itachi groaned in return, letting his tongue run down his stomach until he dipped into his navel. Itachi's hand came up to continue to harass one of Sasuke's nipples while Itachi bit down roughly at his pelvic bone, leaving a mark. Sasuke gasped and shuddered.

"Please Nii-san, I feel like I'm going to explode." Sasuke whined. All this inexperienced sexual satisfactions must be sending his little brother over the edge. He was close.

Itachi dipped his head down lower to take his little brother's weeping member into his mouth. Sasuke moaned deep in his throat at the feel of his older brother's hot, wet mouth inclosing him. Itachi swirled his tongue around the tip of Sasuke's cock before engulfing it all so it barely touched his throat. Sasuke whimpered and shivered under his brother until he finally saw stars and cried out his brother's name.

Itachi swallowed every ounce of Sasuke's hot seed, savoring his little brother's taste as though he'd never have another chance. Sasuke had barely caught his breath before his lower half was lifted from the ground. Itachi's mouth ravished his little brother's tight entrance. He traced his entrance with his tongue before pushing it in. Sasuke whimpered at the uncomfortable yet erotic feeling. Itachi's tongue continued to stretch and relax Sasuke's tight ring of muscles.

Itachi's head spun from the taste of him while his body continued to burn in need of him. Sasuke's soft whimpers and cries were driving Itachi insane. In an instant Itachi was naked and over him, starring down into glazed over ebony eyes.

"Brace yourself Sasuke, this will hurt."

Sasuke took Itachi's warning and relaxed himself for an easier access. Itachi growled as his length disappeared in his brother's hole. Sasuke gasped and bit at his bottom lip. Once Itachi was completely inside him, he let Sasuke squirm around under him to better adjust himself. Slowly, Itachi began to thrust in and out of his beloved brother.

Itachi completely filled Sasuke with his thickness, and though it stung a little, Sasuke loved it. Once the pleasure overpowered the pain, Sasuke was _begging_ his older brother to go faster, drive in deeper, and thrust harder. Sasuke let out a loud, deep-throated moan as Itachi struck his prostate.

Itachi's heart pounded at the sound of his little brother moaning his name over and over, Itachi striking his prostate again with each moan. Itachi licked and nibbled at Sasuke's ear before breathing deeply, "I love you, Sasuke."

"Itachi!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi came, filling his little brother to the brim with his hot seed. Itachi rode out his orgasm until he couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed on his little brother, panting and sweating.

Horoshi grinned, walking away with his hands in his pockets.

_clank._


End file.
